


Feels like home

by Elisexyz



Series: Mental Health Whump Timeless Challenge [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Isn't Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Jessica Logan Redemption, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Flynn is the official chaperone at Jiya and Jessica's movie nights. He doesn't really mind.





	Feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Warmth" in the [Mental Health Whump Challenge by newisalwaysbetter](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/184648324764/mental-health-whump). Watch me write about obscure platonic dynamics that I _needed_ in the show.  
>    
>  The context is basically that Jessica is back with the team, but they have all moved to a new safehouse because the bunker is compromised. 

“Are we _seriously_ going to watch _Army Wives_?” Garcia groans, turning his back on the popcorn in the microwave to throw a borderline pleading glance in the direction of the couch.

“Yup,” Jiya says, flippantly, without even turning around.

“Wyatt hates it,” Jessica supplies instead, turning around and leaning against the back of the couch with one arm. “And I mean _a lot_.”

Garcia snorts, mocking offense as he points at himself. “Do you seriously think me so _petty_ that I’d watch something purely to be able to make references and annoy Wyatt?” he asks. “I’m _hurt_.”

She only raises her eyebrows at him, as the ding behind him announces that the popcorn is ready.

“That’s why _I_ watch it anyway,” Jessica adds, which makes his lips twist into an amused grin.

Garcia knows that Jiya and Jessica used to watch tv shows together, before the latter turned out to be a big fat Rittenhouse mole, particularly when the rest of them were on mission and they had to wait around. When Jessica tried to move an hesitant step towards peace by offering Jiya to keep up that routine, Jiya clearly didn’t want to refuse, but she didn’t seem all that comfortable with accepting either, so she ended up dragging _him_ in the middle of it, since he was lucky enough to be present for the exchange.

(He could have said no, but he could read the silent plead in Jiya’s eyes, and Lorena always said that he’s a weak dumbass— she was right.)

He doesn’t really mind the ritual, actually, although he sometimes dreads their choices of entertainment.

“I _hate_ this place,” Jiya complains, shuddering as she tries to cover herself better with her blanket. “The bunker was warmer, and it was _underground_.”

She isn’t wrong: Garcia doesn’t particularly mind, he just puts on a layer more and calls it a day, but Jiya is so _small_ that it isn’t hard to believe that she’d be freezing in spite of the blanket and warm pyjamas.

He sits in his usual spot between the two of them – because if they are making him chaperone they are doing it _right_ , apparently –, careful not to spill over the popcorn, and as soon as he’s settled in and Jiya shifts a little to make herself comfortable, her head snaps in his direction.

“Flynn!” she calls out, her mouth hanging open. “You are incredibly _hot_.”

He can’t help raising his eyebrows at her, a grin bubbling at his lips.

“No, not like _that_ ,” she immediately flips him off. “I mean _literally_.” She pulls the blanket more securely over her shoulders, then she proceeds to scoot closer to him, nudging him into letting her slide under his arm. “I’m using you as an heater and I don’t want to hear a word about it,” she declares, firmly.

He snorts, amused in spite of himself. “Yeah, sure, I don’t feel used at all,” he comments, as she slides one arm behind his back and uhms contently.

“Just take pride into knowing that you are serving a bigger purpose,” she suggests.

He just shakes his head, smiling slightly as he turns his attention to the tv.

“I should take pictures,” Jessica comments, shifting under her blanket.

 

It’s only five minutes into the first episode when Jessica very casually reaches over to get herself an handful of pop-corn, then she hesitates for a moment before she not-so-subtly scoots closer, until her arm is pressed against his and she can lean a little in his direction without making it look like she’s trying to snuggle against him.

(He refrains from saying anything, because apparently he’s just that nice.)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
